


A Morte do Escritor

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Lay!Centric, Yixing!centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Nada. O simples, vazio e profundo nada.Isso era tudo o que tomava Yixing quando estava prestes a escrever.[YIXING!CENTRIC] [DESABAFO]





	A Morte do Escritor

**A MORTE DO ESCRITOR**

O cheiro de café recém coado a preencher todo o quarto inundava-lhe as narinas, preenchendo-o com a sensação nostálgica de anos. O celular no silencioso, o _Wi-Fi_ desligado. A luz há muito apagada criava a atmosfera perfeita que sempre se colocava, criando o clima para que sua criatividade fluísse sem interrupções. O silêncio perseverou por alguns minutos, mas ao fim Yixing decidiu colocar a música mais melancólica que possuía nos arquivos de seu computador e esperou que ao menos conseguisse passar para a tela do Word em branco o magma de sentimentos dentro de si. 

Nada. 

Não veio nada.

Não era falta de ideias, não era não saber como começar. Simplesmente não conseguia mais dizer, não tinha nada a dizer ao escrever. Tudo passou a se trancar dentro de si, esconder no fundo de sua alma e nunca mais sair para mostrar suas cores. As palavras carregadas em pensamentos, emoções e visões da vida não queriam mais ser passadas. Não havia ninguém para lê-las, afinal. Então do que adiantava?

Quem acabava por sofrer era Yixing, o escritor abandonado na sarjeta da avenida dos sonhos destruídos. Aquilo que ficava preso dentro de si passava a consumi-lo, afogá-lo em suas próprias ideias e sentimentos. Sem poder mostrar ao mundo, o que tanto lhe fazia feliz tornou-se seu maior fardo; um peso tão grande que pesava em sua cabeça e o levava ao pior de seus momentos. 

Embora tentasse e tentasse persistir em extrair tudo o que borbulhava em seu interior, o bloqueio daqueles de fora voltavam empurrar para dentro. Não tinha retorno em nada. Colocava suas horas, seu esforço, sua alma e essência em tudo o que digitava ou escrevia, e no final suas palavras dispersadas ao vento tornavam-se cinzas ao serem queimadas pela virada de rosto de todos. 

Do que adiantava os elogios se no fim eram todos falsos, ditos da boca para fora por aqueles que sentiam nada mais que pena de alguém tão lamentável? Poderia não ser o que queriam passar, no entanto era o que as ações mostravam. Yixing não recebeu incentivo ou apoio. As palavras tinham forças, mas as ações possuíam mais. E das ações de todos ao seu redor — amigos, família, namorada —, só lhe diziam o quão inútil era permanecer por ali. 

Frases como “você é um escritor incrível” morriam soterradas na lama sempre que as mesmas pessoas que as diziam sequer tiravam minutos de seu tempo para ler o que quer que fosse seu. Quando nem mesmo seus amigos mais próximos depositaram qualquer curiosidade ou interesse no que fazia, no final todo o fogo que o alimentava foi morto, criando uma barreira que impediu que deixasse sair todas as milhares de ideias aflorando em seu ser. 

E Yixing entendia bem disso. Por isso estava onde estava, no estado mais lamentável de um escritor: o bloqueio. 

De uma forma ou de outra, como toda história, iria chegar ao fim. 

Yixing só não sabia se seria o seu fim.


End file.
